Midoriya Yuki: Origin
by WritingTrash
Summary: Being the daughter of number one and number three heroes in Japan was an adventure in itself. Trying to be a hero herself was even bigger journey, and this was just the beginning.


**Alright I've debated about writing this for a while. I have a bad habit of completely developing a whole network of ocs for the fandoms I'm in and guess what I did for bnha? Exactly that. This one-shot is 90% Authors Notes, btw.**

 **So I'm going to write some one-shots for now, just to get it all out of my system. I thought if I'm going to write it all out maybe I'll just post it anyway. I'm not really expecting anyone else other than me to like these but hey, whatever.**

 **There are some changes to canon I've made in this AU to make some stuff work out. (This is all only about 3 months into development so who knows what else will change as I think stuff up.) For 1, Shouto is a girl. I decided this because I think it would propose some other things due to her childhood if she was a girl rather than a boy. And also I wanted Shouto and Izuku to have bio kids. As far as I know, this is the only gender change I have in this AU. Also, Dabi is Touya Todoroki in this AU, which I can't tell if that's canon or not yet but I'll add it on here anyway.**

 **As for the one-shots themselves, they will focus mostly on my ocs of class A. There will be 'origin' one-shots which will focus on a particular oc's backstory, and probably other ones or small stories that will focus on the whole class and probably feature events like the Yuuei entrance exam and the sports festivals, as well as other AUs with my ocs (like villain AUs). It's set 25 years in the future unless it's a flashback of course. While this series will probably focus on Yuki the most, excluding the origin one-shots, there will be a variety of characters both related and not related to the main characters of bnha. Origin stories will vary a lot in length, since some ocs I've thought about way more, or they have more interesting backstories that I want to write out.**

 **Also, at the end of each one-shot, any new characters introduced will have a little summary and description in the bottom notes, just to help explain who they are.**

 **Of course, I'd love any feedback! Any questions, ideas, or constructive critiques are accepted also. You can go ahead and shout at my tumblr @cultured—-trash about my ocs or just message me on here.** **So thank you for reading this dumb AU, and I hope you enjoy.**

Yuki Midoriya stared at her workbook in a daze. She had stayed up most of the night studying. She hoped she could take a nap in English, her last class before the exam.

Today was it, today would decide the rest of her life. Today was the Yuuei Entrance Exam.

As the daughter of the number one and three pro-heroes, Izuku and Shouto Midoriya, she shouldn't worry. She had a powerful quirk, the fire of her mother's left side. She had plenty of practice and training. She could control her quirk well. Her parents had been happy to help her work toward her dreams of being a pro like them, once she had gotten old enough.

She had more experience than probably any other teenagers who could be taking the exam today. Well, there were a few other kids of pros that she knew, like Kaichan, Sora, and Sayaka, but still none of them had parents of such high ranking. Yuki was better off than most.

Hotaru was taking it as well, pretending to be a year younger so that she could take it with Yuki. Hotaru's quirk wasn't the best for combat, but she was incredible at hand to hand combat. Yuki was just average. She hoped Hotaru at least made it in, she deserved to go to Yuuei.

Although, despite the logic telling her she would be fine, she had still spent most of the night under the blankets, using her phone as a flashlight to study for the written exam. She had run home every afternoon just to practice her quirk more in the backyard, to the point that their grass was black charred. She had scared their cats, Soba and All Meow, under the porch by almost bringing down a tree. Dad had thankfully caught it before it made a new home in their roof.

She was so nervous, she didn't know how she was going to last through the day, much less the whole exam. Maybe she could sleep some if she finished the written part early too. If she wasn't careful, in her nervousness she might activate her quirk and catch her papers on fire. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Yuki?" The teenager jolted, suddenly aware of her surroundings again. Yuki zoned out a lot, Mom said Dad used to do the same thing. She also had a tendency to ramble, like him, but they claimed she wasn't as bad. Aoki disagreed.

Mom was watching her with a somewhat concerned expression. Her white and red hair neatly cut at her shoulders and she wore her hero uniform, as she had work today.

Yuki suddenly remembered the cereal box and milk she had gotten out, still sitting discarded in front of her. "I'm guessing you didn't go to sleep last night like I told you to?"

Yuki blushed and shook her head. She pushed up her glasses and finally poured her cereal and milk. "I don't know how you expected me to sleep. I'm going to fail this exam and have to live in your basement for the rest of my life." She huffed. A long white strand of hair fell over her shoulder.

She needed to grab a hair tie before she left. She didn't want it to get in her way today. She also needed to schedule that eye appointment for contacts. Having her glasses knocked off or shattered in a fight would leave her mostly blind and then she would be useless.

"Yuki, we don't have a basement." Leave it to Mom, always so literal.

"You know what I mean." Yuki sighed, propping up her head as she munched. She squinted at the bowl, trying to figure out of something was in the bowl, it was a scratch on her glasses, or if she was so tired she was hallucinating. It could be any of them honestly.

"I don't think you'll fail, the exam will probably be easy for you."

"Yeah, but you got in on recommendations! You don't know how hard the exam is, even Dad barely passed and he's number one now!" The white-haired teen argued.

Mom just smiled in that melancholy way that told the teenager she was thinking about their school years. "That was when he couldn't use his quirk without breaking his bones. You're going to be fine."

"I'm dumb, I'll probably pass the physical exam and bomb the written one."

"You're not dumb. You're going to be fine." Mom insisted. "You could have gotten in on recommendations too."

That was what Kaichan was doing, but his dad taught at Yuuei. Besides, Yuki knew it would be easy to use recommendations. Her parents were the biggest, most popular pros in Japan! They knew half the staff of Yuuei and put together, they probably were friends with every hero in the top 200. But it had felt like cheating, deep down. If she used her parents to get in, it wouldn't be like she had worked for it herself. The white-haired teenager didn't dare say that to her mother, who had gotten in on recommendations years ago.

Thankfully, her younger brother, Aoki walked in. He was already dressed in his school uniform. He used his quirk and floated one of the cereal boxes from the fridge to his hand, then sat beside her. "Morning!" Yuki chirped.

Aoki gave her a look. He wasn't a morning person. "I'm surprised you aren't on fire yet." He said monotonously. "You look nervous enough."

Yuki's face heated. She glanced at Mom, who was pointedly not watching them anymore and looking at her phone. The teenager could still see the hint of a smile on her face. "Shouldn't you be wishing me good luck instead of making fun of me?"

"But making fun of you is what I'm good at." Aoki said. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"I've got to leave, early fight breaking out by the Kamino district." Mom said. She moved around the counter and kissed each of them. Yuki didn't understand what people meant when they said Mom wasn't affectionate or emotional. She seemed to be plenty of both when at home, but perhaps it was part of her hero persona. "Good luck, Yuki. You're going to do fine today, just be careful."

"If she doesn't break any bones, she'll already be a step ahead of Dad." Aoki added.

"I'm going to tell him you said that." Yuki hissed.

Mom smiled. "Don't be late for school, don't forget, Aoki, you're going to Grandma Inko's house after school since Yuki has her exam."

"I know."

"Bye, Mom!"

"Bye."

Leaving their house, Yuki and Aoki walked to their middle school. It wasn't far from their house. Aoki immediately put in earbuds, obviously not interested in any sort of conversation this early in the morning. Their walks to school were usually quiet. The only time he ever did talk to her was when it was cold and he wanted to stand close to her for her extra warmth.

Stopped at a crosswalk, her phone buzzed in her bag. She fished it out and looked at the screen.

 **Dadku:** good luck on your exam today!! wish I could've been there to see you leave but duty calls I'm picking you up from ua so be prepared to tell me everything! you're gonna be great! love you!!

Dad had had a night shift, so he hadn't been home, but she smiled at the text anyway. No matter what happened, she knew Mom and Dad would still support her. Yuki texted back a quick thank you. Aoki elbowed her in the side as the light changed and they walked across the street.

This was it. Today was the beginning of her own hero path. Yuki had spent plenty of time watching her parents, but finally it was her turn. She'd get into Yuuei today, and fill her parents' spots at the top when the time came.

It all began today.

 **In order of appearance/mention:**

 **Name: Yuki Midoriya**

 **Quirk: Hellflame**

 **Birthday: June 18**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: White**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Other Features: Freckles, Glasses**

 **Summary: Yuki is known to be very friendly and talkative. She's used to talking to important people because of her parents' popularity as heroes. She is, however, easily embarrassed and has been known to catch herself on fire when stressed. She hates long sleeves, as they make her feel hot and she often destroys them when using her quirk.**

 **Name: Kaito Kirishima (Also known as Kaichan by Yuki)**

 **Quirk: Teleportation**

 **Birthday: April 4**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: Dark Brown**

 **Eye Color: Dark Red**

 **Other Features: None**

 **Summary: When Kaito was six, his biological parents were killed in a villain attack. After that, he was adopted by Katsuki Bakagou and Ejirou Kirishima. Since then, he has become good friends with Yuki, her even following her father's example and giving him a childhood nickname that stuck. He is known to be sarcastic and teasing, but incredibly loyal.**

 **Name: Sora Kaminari**

 **Quirk: Electricity Jack**

 **Birthday: September 3**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: Purple with a yellow stripe**

 **Eye Color: Purple**

 **Other Features: Earphone Jacks**

 **Summary: Sora is very similar to his father, Denki. He is somewhat loud and enthusiastic, but also has a strong love for music. He is good friends with Kaito.**

 **Name: Sayaka Ojiro**

 **Quirk: Part-Invisibility**

 **Birthday: March 24**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Blond**

 **Eye Color: Dark Blue**

 **Other Features: Sometimes Invisible**

 **Summary: Sayaka is very bubbly and happy. She is nice to be around and will end up roping everyone and anyone in her plans. Alongside her quirk, she is also good at martial arts because of her father.**

 **Name: Hotaru Todoroki**

 **Quirk: Transform**

 **Birthday: October 13**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Red**

 **Eye Color: Gold**

 **Other Features: Fangs**

 **Summary: Hotaru is known to be very blunt and quiet. She is shy around people, due to her quiet and isolated upbringing. Due to her parents' history as villains, she is often attacked and hated for simply being their daughter. She wants to become a hero to prove to herself and the rest of the world that her parents and their actions don't define her.**

 **Name: Aoki Midoriya**

 **Quirk: Float**

 **Birthday: November 29**

 **Age: 13**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: Very Dark Green**

 **Eye Color: Green (right), Blue (left)**

 **Other Features: Freckles**

 **Summary: Aoki is much quieter and more blunt than his older sister, Yuki. He is known to sneak up on people and retire to quieter places when too many people are around. He can be very sarcastic and deadpanned when he wants to be. Unlike most of his family, he has no desire to become a hero and wants to apply to Yuuei's Support Course for high school.**

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for the long A/N notes!**


End file.
